MegaDisc
WARNING: DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE UNLESS YOU ARE JaydenSilvers! The MegaDisc (stylized as MeGADISC) was a video game console released on September 2nd, 1994. It was noted for its odd trapezoidal shape, and for being more powerful than the PlayStation despite coming out 3 months before it. The console was a collaboration effort between Technōs (dropped out of the partnership in 1996 due to shutting down), Simutrek (whose only other product was the arcade game Cube Quest, developed the hardware, dropped out of the partnership in 1997 due to shutting down), Zaccaria (an Italian company best known for their pinball machines, helped with marketing the system, dropped out of the partnership in 2000 due to shutting down), Capcom, SNK (who ported most of their Neo Geo games to the system), and NTVIC (Nippon TV International Corporation, helped make the console's design). The console received huge support from various third-party companies, and eventually some exclusive games from other 5th and 6th generation video game consoles such as the 3DO, the Atari Jaguar, the Nintendo 64, the Apple Bandai Pippin @WORLD, the PlayStation, the Sega Saturn, the Dreamcast, the GameCube, the Nuon, the PlayStation 2, the Game Boy Advance, the GP32, and the Neo Geo Pocket Color came out on the MegaDisc some years later, along with the system also having its own exclusive video games. Oddly enough, there were also plug-and-play games released for the system. The MegaDisc's lifespan was far longer than other video game consoles from the 5th generation, released in 1994 and discontinued in 2012 (although support for the console discontinued in 2014, and officially licensed video games for the system have came out at irregular intervals ever since). The system was released twice in Japan, once by Capcom and once by SNK, along with an Italy release coming from Zaccaria in the years 1994-2000. Releases in Europe and Russia were cancelled, although the console did get a Russia release by Steepler from 1994 until 1996 when the company was shut down, being called the "Dendy Ultimate" and being released as part of the company's Dendy series. The MegaDisc's slogan was "The future of videogaming", which was also written on the front of the MegaDisc console itself. Controllers The controller is similar to the PlayStation controller, except the buttons were labeled A, B, C, and D. It was also available in a six-button controller, called the "Fighting Game" controller with buttons labeled A, B, C, X, Y, and Z. The console was also available in a gold "Special Edition", a "Sleek Black" edition, and a "Sleek White" edition. The controller was also available in "Special Editions", in black and grey, gold (also sold separately from the gold Special Edition console), black (also sold separately from the Sleek Black edition console), white (also sold seperately from the Sleek White edition console), transparent, translucent black, translucent red, translucent blue, translucent green, translucent blue and white, translucent purple, translucent red and white, translucent orange, translucent orange and black (initially only released along with the console in Ohio as promotion for the Cincinnati Bengals, later released outside of Ohio with the only difference being no Cincinnati Bengals logos on the console or controller, the Cincinnati Bengals version is the rarest to find, although it is very easy to find in Ohio), Cartoon Network (initially only available in a sweepstakes for the channel, translucent blue and white with the Cartoon Network logo on it), Lunchables (initially only available in a sweepstakes, translucent orange with the Lunchables logo on it), Hello Kitty (pink with Hello Kitty's head on it and the Hello Kitty logo), Panasonic (only available in a sweepstakes, translucent blue with the Panasonic logo on it), The King of Fighters (transparent with King of Fighters artwork on it and the King of Fighters and SNK logos, only available in the Fighting Game controller), Street Fighter (transparent with Street Fighter artwork on it and the Street Fighter and Capcom logos, only available in the Fighting Game controller and released alongside the King of Fighters controller), Disney Channel (initially only available in a sweepstakes for the channel, translucent blue with the Disney Channel logo on it), Nickelodeon (initially only available in a sweepstakes, orange and translucent green with the Nickelodeon logo on it, later versions were made for Nicktoons and Nick GAS), Gak (green with the Gak logo on it, later versions were made for Floam, Zog Logs, Smud, Sqand, Zzand, Goooze, Smatter, Skweeez, Splish Splat! and Zyrofoam), Swiss Gamer (red with the Switzerland cross on it and the text "SwissGAMER EDITION" above it, initially only released in Switzerland), Toon Disney (initially only available in a sweepstakes for the channel, translucent red with the Toon Disney logo on it), Jetix (initially only available in a sweepstakes for the channel, translucent red with the Jetix cat symbol on it, a blue version was also made when it was released to stores), America's Army (released on the 4th of July to promote America's Army being released for the system, camouflage colored with the America's Army and U.S. Army logos on it, given out for free along with the America's Army video game as a gift to members of the Army), 24 Karat Gold (ultra rare, only 10 were made for a sweepstakes, same as the gold Special edition but with real 24 karat gold), SpongeBob SquarePants (initially only available in a sweepstakes for Nickelodeon, SpongeBob design), Patrick Star (released alongside the SpongeBob SquarePants version in stores), The Cheesecake Factory (red and white with the Cheesecake Factory logo on it, designed after a red velvet cake), Cinnabon (brown colored with a white swirl on it and the Cinnabon logo, designed after a cinnamon roll), Dunkin' Donuts (light yellow and brown colored with the Dunkin' Donuts logo on it, designed after donuts and coffee), Dairy Queen (regular controller with the Dairy Queen logo on it), Orange Julius (translucent orange controller with the Orange Julius logo on it), Jollibee (translucent red and white with the Jollibee logo on it), KFC (similar to the Jollibee controller with the Colonel's head on it and the KFC logo under it), Baskin-Robbins (translucent blue and pink with the Baskin-Robbins logo on it), McDonald's (translucent yellow with the McDonald's logo on it in black, also used on the MegaDisc kiosks inside McDonald's locations and sold under the McKids brand), Taco Bell (translucent purple with a Mexican style pattern on it and the Taco Bell logo), Sbarro (translucent red and green with the Sbarro logo on it, designed after the Italian flag), Subway (translucent green and yellow with the Subway logo on it), Daiso (translucent red with the Daiso logo on it), 7-Eleven (translucent green and orange with the 7-Eleven logo on it), and Famima!! (green and black with the Famima!! logo on it). Add-ons The MegaDisc had several add-ons, most of them originally being PlayStation controllers. These included the Action Replay CDX for MegaDisc (officially licensed), the Mini Gamepad (released under the MegaKids brand, available in blue and yellow and orange and yellow), the Mega Drawing Tablet (released under the MegaKids brand, available in blue and yellow and orange and yellow), the Mega Arcade Controller (a joystick with turbo for the A, B, C, X, Y, and Z buttons, knobs to adjust the speed of the turbo, and a slow button, designed to be placed on a floor and only available in the Fighting Game controller), the Paddle-Pad (a paddle with the A, B, C, and D buttons on it, mainly used for Arkanoid), the Mega Multitap (similar to the NES Four Score with only the controller ports, later released again with a much more traditional square design as the Mega Multitap 2 along with a Bomberman Edition), the Mega Keyboard (a computer keyboard with the A, B, C, and D buttons on it), the Mega Mouse (a computer mouse with an optical sensor), the Mega Steering Wheel (a steering wheel with A, B, C, and D buttons on it), the Mega Bike (an exercise bike), the Miracle Piano (only works with the software of the same name), the Beatmania Turntable (only works with Beatmania and Beatmania III games), the Dance Dance Revolution Dance Mat (mainly only used for Dance Dance Revolution games), the Dance Dance Revolution Dance Pad (a metal Dance Dance Revolution dance pad with a safety bar, mainly only used for Dance Dance Revolution games), the Pump it Up Dance Mat (only works with Pump it Up games), the Pump it Up Dance Pad (a metal Pump it Up dance pad with an R-shaped safety bar, only works with Pump it Up games), the TechnoMotion Dance Mat (only works with the game TechnoMotion), the TechnoMotion Dance Pad (a metal TechnoMotion dance pad with a safety bar, only works with the game TechnoMotion), the Dance Dance Revolution Solo Dance Mat (only works with Dance Dance Revolution Solo games), the Dance Dance Revolution Solo Dance Pad (a metal Dance Dance Revolution Solo dance pad with an angled safety bar, only works with Dance Dance Revolution Solo games), the Pop'n Music Controller (only works with Pop'n Music games), the Pop'n Stage Dance Mat (only works with the games Pop'n Stage and Pop'n Stage EX), the Pop'n Stage Dance Pad (a metal Pop'n Stage dance pad with a safety bar, only works with the games Pop'n Stage and Pop'n Stage EX), the GuitarFreaks Guitar Controller (only works with GuitarFreaks games), the DrumMania Drum Controller (only works with DrumMania games), the KeyboardMania Keyboard Controller (only works with KeyboardMania games), the Mega Touchpad (a touch screen with joystick and the A, B, C, and D buttons to the left and right of it), the Mega Microphone, the Mega Camera (comes with its own software, but can also be used on some other games), the Bio-Sensor (goes on the player's finger), the Mega VR System (a headset with a screen in it with head and full-body tracking), the Virtual Pinball (made by Philips, only works with pinball games), the Mega Flightstick (a flight stick with A, B, C, and D buttons), the AirPad, the Bass Landing (only works with fishing games), the Bass Rise (only works with fishing games), the Classic Trackball, the DDR Hand Controller (mainly only used for Dance Dance Revolution games), the DragonPlus, the Game of Life Roulette Controller (only works with the Game of Life video games), the FPS Master, the Grip, the Grip V2, the Grip V3 (made by HORI), the GunCon, the JogCon, the JogDial (available in red and blue), the Hello Kitty Controller, the Mickey Mouse Controller, the Winnie the Pooh Controller, the Mini DDR Fingerpad (mainly only used for Dance Dance Revolution games), the neGcon, the Power Shovel Controller (only works with the game Power Shovel), the Mega LCD (an LCD screen), the RealPlay Golf Controller (only works with the game RealPlay Golf), the RealPlay Pool Controller (only works with the game RealPlay Pool), the RealPlay Puzzle Sphere Controller (only works with the game RealPlay Puzzle Sphere), the RealPlay Bowling Controller (only works with the game RealPlay Bowling), the RealPlay Racing Controller (only works with the game RealPlay Racing), the RealPlay Tennis Controller (only works with the game RealPlay Tennis), the Mega Pedal, the RPG Duo Con 2, the Saturn Controller (an official controller released by Sega based on the Sega Saturn controller, also available in the Fighting Game controller), the Sphere 360, the TopDrive Space Wheel, the UltraRacer, the Volume Controller (with A, B, C, and D buttons), the V3 Steering Wheel 2, the Xccelerator, and the Zero Tech. MegaDisc Jr. In 2001, Capcom and SNK released a smaller version of the MegaDisc, called the MegaDisc Jr. It was pretty much the same as the standard MegaDisc, but smaller. It was released in 3 colors: "Classic Grey", "Sleek Black", and "Sleek White". Along with the smaller size, there were also some changes: the power button lit up green when the power was on, the disc slot lit up red, and the console could also be powered by batteries (6 AA batteries provided a day of power, and the power light would change to red when it was almost dead).Category:MegaDisc